


Thunder Storm

by Amydiddle



Series: Short Stories: 2P LietPol [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Commonwealth, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia has been living in Poland and Lithuania's house for a good amount of time and even though she knows she is safe there is still something that scares her terrible. The rumbling noise that comes from the sky and the bright flashing lights that usually come before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of my blog's characters: scars-and-scarves.tumblr.com
> 
> Flawiusz: Poland  
> Andrius: Lithuania  
> Anastasia: Belarus

Thunder clapped loudly outside her window making the young nation jump. The rain slamming against the glass as the wind forced the large dropped in a diagonal angle. Another loud clap made her hide under the covers, hands shaking as she held onto the quilt tightly. 

 

Another after that made her jump out of the bed and rush for the door. It was ridiculous to be scared but her mind was telling her to seek safety, and the safety was just down the hall. She almost stepped back into her bed but another loud clap made her give up that reasoning and hurry for the room, opening the door slowly. 

 

"F-Flawiusz?" Her voice shook as she stepped into the dark room, lightning from outside making the room bright and showing the form hidden under blankets. 

 

Quietly she closed the door and walked over on the darkness to the bed, the thunder that came after the light made her quicken her pace and crawl into it. She shook the Polish nation, "Flawiusz?"

 

The blond slowly peaked out from under the blankets, tired eyes staring at her. "Tak?" 

 

"C-can I stay with you?" 

 

The Polish nation looked over her, another loud clap of thunder breaking any resolve of saying no. The man shifting and giving her space in the bed. Quickly the girl buried herself under the covers and hugged the blond tightly and hiding her face in the older nation's back. 

 

The storm continued to rage outside, the rain pounding on glass sounding more like rocks. The thunder barely having space between the strikes of lightening. As comforting as Flawiusz's presence was the fact the eye of the storm was above them irked her with every clap of thunder. She could feel the small jumps the man next to her gave with every blast. At this rate neither of them were going to get any sleep, especially if the storm didn't calm down soon. 

 

A loud blast of thunder shook Anastasia to her bones, bringing out a scared squeak. She almost cried out again when the Pole turned suddenly and clung to her just as tightly as she was holding him. The shaking and erratic heart beat the blond had not going unnoticed next to her own. 

 

"M-maybe we should-"

 

"Don't say it...we're fine. It-it's just a noise, c-can't hurt u-"

 

A flash and a bang shook the room, cutting off the Pole's words. It had felt so close, and shaken them to their bones. They clung even tighter till the noise was over, Ana hurrying to break from the hold and pull Flaw from the bed. The blond not protesting as thy hurried out of the room and down to the last one; both hesitating at the door

 

Another bolt of lightning hit outside the nearest window, causing both into hurrying fast to open the door and get into the room before the thunder clapped outside. Ana hurrying over to the bed, and climbing on her hand still firmly attached to the Pole's.

 

"Mr. Andrius?" Ana poked at the sleeping man's shoulder timidly, drowning in worry when she got no response. 

 

Flawiusz just stood next to her with a frown on his face his way of trying, and failing, to hide he was scared of the noise that was happening outside their home. When another clap rattled the building he let go of the girl's hand she had been tightly clinging to and jumped onto the bed, waking the Lithuanian. 

 

"Wha-!?!" 

 

Bleary eyes opened as the man sat up and looked around for what has disturbed his sleep, spotting Ana first. 

 

"Anastasia what are you...?"

 

"C-can we sleep on here, p-please?"

 

"We?" Turning his head more, he found the Pole already curled up under the blankets, face pressed to the pillow and blankets almost hiding him from view. "Uh, s-sure?"

 

The Belorussian smiled and hurried to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers fast just as another clap of thunder hit. Leaving Andrius confused as he sat between the two nations that were now on his bed. 

 

Carefully as he could he laid back down and focused on the sounds of the storms, jumping slightly when an arm wrapped around him; Ana now clinging to him tightly. 

 

"There is no reason to be scared, Anastasia," his voice was low, but calming as he tried to ease the girl's fears. "The thunder cannot hurt you, it is just noise."

 

"Why does it have to be so loud, then?" 

 

"Because," Andrius frowned, trying to find an answer. "It is giant." 

 

"A-a giant?" Ana peered up at him with curious eyes. Andi nodded with a small, reassuring smile.

 

"Yes, a giant."

 

Weight shifted in the other side of the Lithuanian alerting him that Poland was listening to what he was saying as well. If the situation were different Andrius might have teased the blond over this fear but that wouldn't benefit Ana at all or make the situation any better.  

 

"Why is it making so much noise?" Ana asked.

 

"It is having a bad day, dropped some pans, may have lost something, so he is finally letting out his anger."

 

"Will he stop soon?" Ana asked, genially worried about when the noise will stop and that she couldn't help him. 

 

Andrius nodded, "Yes he will calm down and go to sleep, I am sure it will be over in the morning." 

 

The Belarussian nodded, easing her hold on the taller nation and settling into the pillows. A crack of thunder echoing outside, making her jump a little but not as much as before. Slowly she fell asleep, clinging loosely to the Lithuanian nation. 

* * *

 

Sunlight flitted into the bedroom, hitting Anastasia's face gently and tickling her nose. Her face scrunched up as she rubbed it, opening her eyes. 

 

Her head was pillowed on someone's chest, she could tell that quickly. The steady rhythm of the heart beat almost rocking her back to sleep. Blinking past the call to go back to the dream world she looked up and blushed lightly. 

 

Andrius was awake and slightly propped up on his pillows, a book in hand though she wasn't sure where he had got it. His left arm was holding her close while his right was looped around Flawiusz's shoulders; the hand holding up the book. Her movements made him lower the book slightly to see her eyes on him, a kind smile sent at her. 

 

"Good Morning," he said simply. 

 

"Morning," she mumbled, shifting off of him to sit up and stretch. "Sorry for...last night."

 

"It is fine, Anastasia. Many people are afraid of thunder." 

 

He went back to flipping through his book before he marked the page he was on and set it down on his lap. 

 

"Though I do have to say that waking up with both of you on me wasn't the most comfortable situation."

 

Her face got redder, "Sorry." 

 

The Lithuanian laughed, winking at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I know I'm irresistible. You weren't the one almost fully on top of me though." 

 

The Belorussian's eyes went down to the blond before back up to Andrius, a giggle escaping her. "And he says he hates you." 

 

"Like I said, I'm irresistible." 

 

The brunet's right hand ran through the messy blond hair making the sleeping Pole grunt and bury his face into the Lithuanian's shoulder. Andrius not seeming to notice or care about the movement, just letting his fingers play with a few tangled strands. 

 

"Should I wake him?" Ana asked, not sure if Andrius wanted to be laying in bed all day being used as a pillow.

 

"No thank you, I'll give him another hour before we have to get up and go somewhere."

 

Nodding her head she got up, smiling at him. "Thank you again, Mr. Andrius."

 

The Lithuanian smiled kindly at her, "You don't need to call me that. Andrius is fine, you know." 

 

"Right," she said, smiling nervously as she headed for the door. The rules were still in place, it wasn't proper for a lady to stay in a man's quarters. She almost half hoped the Lithuanian would ask her to stay. She got no such request as she left, Andrius knew the proper etiquette too.

 

Sighing she hurried back to her own room, to get some more sleep and prepare for the day ahead.


End file.
